


The Killer Inside

by polaris_86



Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Gen, Tom is our favorite psycho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_86/pseuds/polaris_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where’s the difference between Tom and Harry? Is there any difference?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Killer Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: possible grammer mistakes, don't have a beta for MBV-fics yet ^^

Tom Hanniger doesn’t know what’s good or evil anymore. He doesn’t know where his personality ends and where Harry Warden’s begins. It’s all a blur these days.  
He seems to remember better times. Distant memories of his childhood. But maybe it’s a lie, maybe he just remembers what Harry wants him to remember. He can’t be sure of anything anymore. Not of memories. Or feelings. There isn’t such a thing as a “truth” anymore. It scares him.  
Tom knows he can’t do anything at all. Not even his pills seem to work anymore. Harry ambushes him whenever he wants and Tom doesn’t have the power to resist him. He gives in, allows Harry to control him. And then… then…

He doesn’t even want to think about the things Harry has done. Or wasn’t it Harry? Where’s the difference between Tom and Harry? Is there any difference?  
Sometimes Tom thinks it all started when they left him in the mine to die. When his friends took the car and left him behind with a brutal killer. How could they? It wasn’t fair. Maybe he wouldn’t be a monster if someone had fought for him. Maybe.

But nowadays these thoughts seem redundant. Tom is alone. Alone with the voice in his head. They think he is the killer and they are the victims but inside his head Tom dies every fucking night. He is the real victim. Harry Warden kills him with every word he whispers in his head. Sooner or later there won’t be anything left of Tom. Sooner or later he’ll be gone.


End file.
